Adam Fleet
'' Adam Fleet was both the head chef and the healthyschools Co-ordinator of Waterloo Road. Reasonably young and attractive, Adam was always an easily liked person, whom loved to teach people about cooking, as well as do it himself. He stayed at Waterloo Road throughout the entire second half of Series 5. he was portrayed by steven waddington.'' When Adam was first interviewed for his job at Waterloo Road, he was absolutely gobsmacked to find out that Rachel Mason (whom he'd previously known as Amanda Fenshaw) was the headteacher at the school. Rachel was equally gobsmacked, for both her and Adam were once old friend's, and hadn't seen eachother for a long time. When Adam's interview was over, Rachel and him got on splendidly, and she immediately gave him the job. Later on in the series, Adam reveals to Rachel that he loves her. Rachel is clearly flattered by this, however she points out that they should keep their relationship proffesional. Soon after, things become awkward between the pair. A couple of weeks later, Adam starts an argument with Rachel of how much she's changed and how uptight she is as a headteaher. However, after being locked inside a storeroom, the couple then become friends. Later, after having a romantic evening watching an old DVD in the sixth form common room (after school hours), the pair decide to embark on a relationship and share a kiss. Soon, Adam decides to propose to Rachel, which she happily accepts. The couple start planning for the wedding, however their relationship hits a snag when insecure Food Technology teacher, Ruby Fry, starts to become attracted to the oblivious chef (after her break up with her husband, John Fry). Ruby asks Adam if she can use the kitchen in the school canteen. Adam reluctantly accepts, however, Ruby clumsliy leaves her oven gloves near a lit hob, which results in a fire. Adam rushes to the rescue and puts out the fire. He then takes the blame for causing the fire when Rachel asks about it. Ruby is extreamly greatful. Later on, Ruby moves out of her husband's house into a rundown flat, and asks Adam to help decorate it, which he kindly accepts. However, when Ruby makes a pass at him, he immeadietly retreats and is disgusted by her behaviour! Ruby says she's increadibly sorry, however, it's very clear that she's deeply hurt by Adam's rejection. The next week, she starts to become increasingly jealous of Adam's love for Rachel. She even starts to go insane and destroys the couple's wedding cake! Adam knows who the culprit is, however Ruby declines going near the cake. When Rachel discovers all of Ruby's antics, both teachers have a showdown in the middle of the school, which results in Ruby slapping Rachel! She quickly apologises afterwards, knowing how out of order she's been, and Rachel relunctantly forgives her (knowing how much of a mess her life's been!). Ruby then gets back together with her husband, John. On the last day of term, both Rachel and Adam are unsure whether they should get married. This worries Rachel very much as she believes she's lost the man she loves... She becomes even more worried when he doesn't turn up for the wedding on time, and when she's lost all hope, Adam arrives just on cue (after some pursuasion of Ruby). Both the loved up couple then return to school where they have their final dance at the school prom before leaving Waterloo Road as Mr and Mrs Fleet.